


斯莱特林的领带

by Mr_Owl



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Owl/pseuds/Mr_Owl





	斯莱特林的领带

6.6日清晨，原本是一个很稀松平常的日子，但昨天的哈利没有及时回家，这惹怒了家里的铂金小气鬼。  
自从在一起之后，哈利头一次错过了德拉科的生日。  
马尔福们向来喜欢斤斤计较，并且擅长于用计谋将利益无限扩大。  
狮子在装可怜和头脑风暴上，是玩不过小蛇的。  
尤其是漂亮而又知道他软肋的小蛇。  
或者说，从始至终，哈利都对这个有些恶劣的大男孩没办法。  
只能乖乖的任人摆布。  
因为哈利工作很忙，经常不在家的缘故，德拉科很少和他亲热。  
即使有时间也不敢做的太过分，毕竟傲罗保持身体状况良好是很重要的。  
不过……饿了许久的蛇对送上门的美味可没有推拒的想法。  
在有利条件下还不为自己谋得最大化的利益，那他就不能说是一个斯莱特林了。  
仿佛藏着整个夏天的绿眼睛被温柔的掩盖在斯莱特林的领带下，银绿色和他的眼睛是那么般配。  
德拉科总觉得这样能弥补一些遗憾，比如，自己的黄金男孩没有进入斯莱特林。  
比如，救世主从来不习惯太过依赖。  
什么都看不见，哪怕是强大的傲罗也只能依靠别人的力量才能前行。  
这让德拉科很满足。  
在霍格沃兹，圣人波特从来没有寻求过他的帮助。  
细细密密的吻点在脖颈、脸颊和因为紧张微微抿着的唇上。  
是的，紧张，即使哈利和德拉科已经结婚多年，但他对情事还是该死的紧张。  
永远不知道德拉科下一刻会玩出什么花样。  
衣服被熟悉的双手一点点褪去，房间的温度被魔法微微调高，空气里貌似还有一点点迷情剂的味道。  
——好吧，那还是德拉科的味道。  
一如既往的不紧不慢，一如既往的恶劣。  
哈利被按在墙边，双手因为努力扶着自己而腾不出来挣扎。  
——在身后扩张与在性器上逗弄的修长手指，带着主人的恶劣，害的强大的傲罗先生有些腿软。  
“哈……哈利，你的腰软了哦。”  
“该死的……你要做赶紧做！”  
喷在敏感耳垂上的气流和故意拉长的语调，让本来就被挑得有些焦躁的人逼得有些受不了。  
“这可不行，可是你答应让我惩罚的，就这么随了你的愿，我可就配不上‘救世主先生的死对头’这个称号了。”  
“可你现在是我的丈夫！唔！”  
德拉科总喜欢在他说话的时候突然触碰那个敏感的小地方。  
因为波特先生总是不太喜欢呻吟得太过甜腻。  
但德拉科很喜欢他的声音。  
被欺负急了的小黑猫不满的发出呜咽，混杂着媚意和情潮。  
没人能抗拒这样的声音，但德拉科不会让别人听到的。  
——It belongs to me.  
进入的时候，哈利觉得他仿佛是头一回和德拉科做。  
他从来不知道德拉科能将自己撑得这么满，甚至触碰到了从前从未开拓过的地方。  
快感与难言的恐惧在黑暗中滋长，他想伸手推开身后的人，却被温暖的手覆盖，牵走。  
抚在自己的小腹上。  
“你能感觉到吗？”  
德拉科拖长的语调好像吟唱着不怀好意曲调的海妖，妄图让愚蠢的人类陷入沉沦。  
“……我在你的身体里。”  
“啊！”  
毫无预料的撞击带来了滔天的快感，轻轻被含进口中用软舌抚弄的敏感耳垂猛地变红，将这妩媚诱人的色彩传染到脖颈。  
德拉科单手捏着爱人的手腕，让傲罗原本有力无比的双臂失去了反抗的能力，轻轻握着身下人的腰，贪婪的索取。  
受不了这样冲击的哈利被迫贴在有些冷的墙上，接受着冰与火的考验。  
也许是这不同寻常的颤抖让德拉科察觉了墙壁的冰冷，保持着进入的姿势，将自己的爱人抱入怀中离开冰冷的墙体。  
失去了视觉的哈利只能无助的靠在德拉科身上，接受着行走时体内东西高频的捣弄。  
“唔……臭白鼬！哈！我迟早……迟早会让你从我的床上滚下去！”  
“哈？我可不知道我们可爱的救世主不喜欢在床上做爱。”  
德拉科笑着将哈利按在床上，要了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
“……所以下次，考虑野战吗？”  
“滚！”  
貌似哈利张牙舞爪却毫无威胁的模样取悦了蛇先生，德拉科笑的有些过分，带动身体里的东西也四处点火。  
“唔……德拉科！你做是不做！就不怕萎了吗？”  
“嗤。”  
狠狠地顶了一下胯，满意的听着哈利破碎的呻吟，德拉科将这场情事推上高潮。  
“看起来上次的教训还是没有让你长记性，蠢狮子。”  
“说你男人不行？看来你需要再见识见识。”  
“喂！唔……德拉科！”  
哈利记不清被折腾了几回，只知道第二天醒来的时候感觉浑身都不是自己的了。  
而罪魁祸首还在他身边睡得踏实。  
手里拿着那条万恶的领带。

 

————————————————————————  
后来哈利收拾屋子的时候试图以“已经毕业那么久了，你早就不戴斯莱特林的领带了。”为由扔掉那些像某种蛇类似的、万恶的领带。  
却被德拉科堵了回来，并且换来了一场淋漓尽致的做爱。

“波特先生，领带可不止是用来带的。”

“它还能绑住你的双手。”

“以及遮住你的眼睛。”


End file.
